


capturing more than photos

by dannydove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydove/pseuds/dannydove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Harry/Louis fanfiction you've read a billion times over, only this time they are paired together for a photography project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	capturing more than photos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever so please don't judge me TOO harshly. Chapter 2 coming soon, hopefully.

Harry tapped his fingers on the table, a thing he does when he gets nervous. His photography professor, Mr. Bussa, gradually pulled the names out of the camera case, two at a time, to determine who will be paired together for the upcoming project. He had no friends in the class, so hes fucked no matter who he gets. Whatever name gets pulled with his, they will be a stranger. 

Hes zoned out when something perks him back up. 

"Harry Styles...." Mr. Bussa reads,

"And...Louis Tomlinson!" 

Harry freezes in his seat because no, no, no, this can't be happening. It could have been anyone but Louis. 

Harry didn't hate him; far from it, actually. It's just that Louis is so untouchable, he has a bunch of friends in the class who he is always joking and laughing with, and not to mention the fact that he is unbearably attractive. Harry was terrified that Louis would be dissapointed that he was stuck with him and not paired with one of his friends in the class, and he stared straight ahead, not even wanting to imagine Louis' face right now. 

"This project is simple. All you have to do with your partner is spend a day together, bring your cameras, and take photos of each other. I will not give you time in class to accomplish your task, so you and your partners must work out a day to spend together and where to go. You can go where ever you want for this project, on campus or off. Class tomorrow will be spent talking with your partners and planning the direction of your projects. I want 2 pictures of each of you by the end of next week. The pictures can be digital or film. Good luck and i'll see you all tomorrow."

After Mr. Bussa was done explaining, Harry dashed out of his seat and out the door. He thought he heard a faint "Harry, wait up!" Behind him, but his thoughts were too loud he drowned it out. 

When he got back to his dorm, he tried to distract himself by watching tv, doing homework, and going on the computer but nothing would get his mind off of Louis. It's going to be so awkward, because Louis would definitely not want to be there with Harry, would rather be goofing off with Zack or whatever his friends' name is. 

But Harry quite liked the idea of spending a day with someone and taking pictures of each other, he feels like it's a really good way of getting to know a person and being able to open up to them. Harry isn't dreading the project itself, or Louis himself; hes dreading the inevitable fact that Louis will hate him. 

When Liam gets home he tries to talk Harry out of it, telling him things like "he would be CRAZY not to fall in love with you!" and "to be fair, you are quite shy, but once you open up he will have no choice but to laugh at everything you say!"

As if someone like Louis Tomlinson would laugh at knock knock jokes, especially Harrys'.


End file.
